paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Trip mine (Payday 2)
charges |int_name = trip_mine}} The Trip mine is a deployable trap in PAYDAY 2. Law enforcers may also deploy their own trip mines during day 2 plan B (going loud at the warehouse) of the Election Day heist, and trip mines can be found covering doorways on both days of the Hotline Miami heist. Overview (Player) The trip mine is a powerful explosive, capable of instantly eliminating any law enforcement units caught in the blast radius, depending on the placement of the mine. A trip mine in default mode emits a red laser beam in a straight line from the mine. Players and converted law enforcers will not trigger the mine; anybody else (including civilians) that interrupts the beam will cause an explosive charge to detonate. Gunfire striking the mine and nearby explosions (both from players and enemies) will also trigger it. A trip mine explosion can damage the player who placed it, but, unlike Frag Grenades, will not harm other players. Caution should be exercised when placing trip mines around unrestrained civilians, as civilians will typically get up and attempt to flee the area in the middle of assault waves. That said, it can also act as an expensive way of preventing unrestrained civilians from calling the police by placing them slightly above the civilian while they are down on the floor. Should they attempt to stand to call the cops, the mine will explode. Do note that this should only be done if the excessive noise and cleaner costs are acceptable. Trip mines work best when placed in confined areas such as stairwells and doorways. They can be useful for protecting against Cloaker and Taser ambushes as well, as both will happily run through the mine's trigger beam. Even if close to the explosion, losing most of your Armor is likely preferable to wasting ammo to being tased, or being knocked down by a Cloaker's kick. When placed on the ceiling or a door frame facing toward the ground, the mines will inflict headshot damage -- this allows them to kill even bulldozers instantly. Each trip mine can be toggled, replacing the explosive mode with a sensor ''mode which changes the beam color to blue. When in stealth, trip mines default to sensor mode when placed, so no toggle is needed; in loud they default to explosive mode. This allows the trip mine to act as an early warning device for the player when a law enforcer is detected by the trip mine, rather than exploding. Alternatively, this can give the heisters greater control over when a mine is triggered, being able to stand back and wait until an opportune time to shoot the mine to detonate it, rather than having them be triggered the moment an enemy steps past. Trip mines in sensor mode are now significantly more useful in stealth, as guards detected by a sensor trip mine will cause it to emit a tone and automatically highlight the guard, representing an improvement over previous versions of the game where sensor mines would only emit a tone when triggered. In addition, sensor mode now highlights Special enemies. Trip mines in sensor mode apply High Value Target as of Update #132. Trip mines become more useful as an offensive weapon by investing in the Combat Engineering skill in the Technician tree. This increases trip mines blast radius by , meaning a single trip mine will be capable of sweeping an entire room of enemies once it explodes. A particularly effective method for this is to plant a mine in a high-traffic area, turn it off or set it into sensor mode, and then wait for law enforcers to mass on that area then detonate it with gunfire or with a grenade. Acing the skill will cause trip mines to deal more damage. The Fire Trap skill causes detonated trip mines to also leave a patch of fire around the area, similar to Molotov Cocktails, further increasing the usefulness of trip mines in choke points. The More Firepower skill will greatly increase the number of trip mines available, up to 14 in total. Unlike the trip mines of ''PAYDAY: The Heist which are deployed instantly, the mines in PAYDAY 2 require an interaction period to deploy, leaving the player vulnerable for the entire duration of the placement. This can be offset to a degree by owning the Die Hard skill in the Enforcer tree. Shaped Charges Equipping trip mines will also give the player shaped charges (C4) for breaching certain safes, doors and armored trucks. The player will start with shaped charges, which can be increased to by Acing More Firepower. Trip mines cannot be resupplied during gameplay. Shaped Charges are handy in many situations when it comes to saving time. They are mostly used to just about anything that can accept a Shaped Charge: safes, doors, and armored cars. Note that blasting through the doors of an armored car will also destroy the two safe deposit boxes closest to the door'. '''Using Charges rather than the OVE9000 also gives a team the advantage of each carrying two weapons while being able to quickly pass through obstacles. The quick application along with a relatively short fuse time means that the whole crew can bust up loot containers (e.g the trucks in Day 1 of Firestarter) and flee with the secured items in short order, sometimes even before the police can arrive. All C4 spots on an object '''must' be 'filled' in order to open the object in question. In most cases, this may be only one (as in doors and small '1x1' safes), but it can be up to four for the largest safes. Places where C4 in any missions is a required objective, such as Hotline Miami will not consume a charge, nor can be sped up with shaped charges as replacement. The Hardware Expert skill does not reduce the time required to deploy shaped charges, only trip mines. Shaped Charge detonations are very loud and can potentially be a major hamper when going for stealth if civilians and guards are not controlled first. Sensor Mode Turning off a trip mine will simply disable the visible red laser protruding from the explosive charge. Law enforcers moving in close proximity to the mine will have no effect; the mine will will not detonate. However, if shot at or caught in the explosion radius of grenades, the trip mine will explode as usual. Trip mines active in sensor mode will have a laser protruding from them, but this laser is blue instead of the default red. Law enforcers and guards passing through this laser during stealth will cause an audible tone to play briefly and be highlighted as if marked; in loud only specials are highlighted. Law enforcers passing through the beam of a trip mine in sensor mode will not detonate the explosive charge, nor would they be alerted, though the charge can still be activated by stray gunfire or through the use of grenades. Note that activating the trip mine's sensor mode before the trip mine has been fully deployed will cause the trip mine to divert back to it's primed version. A player would either need to reactivate the mine, or wait for the mine to be fully deployed. Though limited use in loud situations, it can be used to great effect on stealth heists, such as Framing Frame. A trip mine in sensor mode can be placed in the path of a guard patrol to alert players if there is a guard nearby. Framing Frame, especially day 3, can realize the full benefits of this skill because guards maneuver in tight spaces and frequently double back, which can surprise or pin down the player. On Death Wish, this skill gains additional benefits on Framing Frame because guards do not carry flashlights, making it exceptionally easy for guards to take the player by surprise. In loud, the skill still has some use, as they can act as mini-Spotters in tight spaces like the Big Bank vault area. They can be used to warn the team of incoming Specials, giving the team more time to prepare and not get caught off-guard by a Cloaker or even a Bulldozer. In smaller areas, one or two sensor mines are sufficient, though in larger maps not even six is enough. Another benefit of using sensor mode on loud is giving players the ability to manually detonate them at will via direct gunfire or an explosion from a grenade or rocket. Instead of allowing a trip mine to be wasted on a lone common unit, a trip mine on sensor mode can not only alert players of a dangerous, special unit but a player can set it off to kill said unit as a last resort at an appropriate moment or even groups of enemies at the right time. Overview (Enemy) Enemies may place trip mines in doorways in certain heists as mentioned earlier; these mines function much like your own, and are usually placed from head to ankle height. As they have a unique model (a replica of the M18 Claymore) with a dark texture and no outline-glow, they are more difficult to spot during combat. If tripped, these mines will inflict massive damage; they have a very high chance of instantly incapacitating whoever was unfortunate enough to set them off. As with regular trip mines, enemy trip mines can be made to explode by shooting them at a distance. They also have the standard red mine beam, so be careful not to mistake them for 'friendly' trip mines placed by a teammate. Unlike 'regular' player-owned mines, enemy trip mines appear to have a very small blast radius. Upgrades faster.|You can now equip a second deployable to bring with you. If your deployable is equipped as a secondary deployable, you can only bring half of what you would bring if it was equipped as a primary deployable. Press X to toggle between deployables.|Engineer||image = Jack Of All Trades U100.png}} .|Your trip mine damage is increase by .|Breacher|}} more shaped charges and more trip mines.|You gain more shaped charges and more trip mines.|Breacher|}} Trivia * The trip mines used by enemies use the model of the M18 Claymore. * The trip mines, along with the sentry gun, are the only deployables that do not have a voice line upon deploying them. * Until recently, players could place trip mines on moving objects (doors, safes, grates, etc.), and when they detonated when the objects move they wouldn't alert guards. Gallery 468px-Payday2-22.jpg|A trip mine being deployed 20180623192312_1.jpg|Sensor Mode On 20180623192315_1.jpg|Explosive Mode On Category:Deployable (Payday 2)